mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Flash 2
Super Smash Flash 2, commonly abbreviated SSF2, is an upcoming Macromedia Flash Player 8 game, developed by McLeodGaming and produced by Cleod9 Productions; the game is based on the Super Smash Bros. series and features many characters from it but features third party characters as well. This game is the direct and official sequel of the famous fangame Super Smash Flash. NOTE: Since this game is still under development, nothing is 100% confirmed. Gameplay The following explanation is based on the gameplay of the demo:''http://www.mcleodgaming.com/games.php Super Smash Flash 2's gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional 2D fighting games, each character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage is accumulated and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the weaker the character is, and the easier it is for them to be KO'd off the stage. The controls are more different than it's predecessor. Now, for default, the controls are switched. The A, S, D, and W key now work for player 1 while the arrow keys goes for a second player. These keys are used to move the character around, jump and crouch. However the O and P keys still remain in the P-1 possession using: O key for special attacks (or activate Final Smash), P key for standard attacks, I key for shield and 1 key for taunt; while for P-2 uses Numpad 1 for special attacks (or activated Final Smash), Numpad 2 for standard attacks, Numpad 3 for shield and Numpad 4 for taunt. Players are allowed to customize controls in the menu. Matches can be played in either Time mode, Stock mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd or self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all their lives, they are out of the game, and the match's conclusion is reached when there is only one player left standing. This time, the game is very similar to Brawl, and mechanics are more similar to the original games. Characters The Characters are the fighters that ''brawl in Super Smash Flash 2, representing the universe in which they belong. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and an unique special move called a "Final Smash". There are 2 types of characters: the Starter Characters, who are accessible from the beginning, and the Unlockable Characters, who are accessible only after being unlocked via completing some tasks. This list is a compilation of the characters in Super Smash Flash 2 that have been confirmed to appear as playable characters, with a total of 45,http://www.mcleodgaming.com/ssf2sprites they are listed in alphabetical order and shaded cells denote possible unlockable characters. Only 3 characters from the prequel were taken out of the game: Young Link, InuYasha and Mr. Incredible, however, they return as expansion characters. Note: Zelda and Riku have the ability to transform by using their down special. Expansion Characters In Super Smash Flash 2, you may download fighters made by other people.http://ssf2expansion.yforum.biz/forum.htm You don't create them with an in-game character creator, you download them into your game or create them in Flash. Most of these characters have been planned or are completed: Click Here to see the complete list. Game Modes Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows The story mode for SSF2 is entitled The Flash Of Shadows. It was created by thedobaga, TheSilenceOfNoOne (TSON), Ziku, TerminX, and Roymaster4. It is about the group of heroes' struggle to defeat a Shadowy Man named Umbra and his minions known as the "Cubots". Like Brawl you can unlock secret characters by allowing them to join your party. [[Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows|'Click here']] to see the storyline. Classic Mode The Classic Mode returns this time with more stages and new bonuses. You fight a random order of characters whilst progressing through this mode and at the end, Master Hand. On hard mode, you fight the Crazy Hand at the same time. No stages have been confirmed yet for it. All-Star Mode The All-Star Mode is an unlockable game mode obtained when all the secret characters are unlocked. You fight all 45 characters in series. Just like in Brawl, you fight them as one series and then move on to the next. The order of the series' is unknown as of now. Multi-Man Brawl Multi-Man Brawl is a single-player mode which appears in Super Smash Flash 2. It challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible, under various pretenses, before falling from the stage, or self-destructing, or being killed. It is not confirmed if the opponents will again be Melee's Fighting Shadow Team or if there will be a different team like Brawl's Fighting Alloy Team. These are the multiple options you can choose of Multi-Man Brawl: *'10-Man Brawl' *'100-Man Brawl' *'3-Minute Brawl' *'15-Minute Brawl' *'Endless Brawl' *'Cruel Brawl' *'Burly Brawl' (it is unknown if this mode will return) Events Events have been confirmed for inclusion. They are open for anyone to make, and expand beyond Brawl's events to minigames and such. Events include different Characters, Stages, and Items. Most of the time, they tell stories. Brawl "Brawl!" is the standard fighting mode for the game. The first thing you must do after clicking it is select your character. To select the character you want, click and drag the circle with you player number on it to the character's face you want. You can also tint your character(s) to different colors. Once the character(s) are selected, you may decide how difficult you want the foe's AI to be. Below each CPU, there is a slider that lets you select the CPU's difficulty. The further right the slider, the more difficult the CPU. Nine is the highest level of difficulty. In the top of the character select screen there is a large gray bar that says "-man KO test!" If you click that bar, another screen pops up. In this menu you can decide how long the match will be, and/or how many lives you get. You can also determine the damage ratio, (a value that multiplies with knockback that changes the distance a foe is thrown by attacks,) the item frequency, (how often items appear,) the start damage, (how much damage you start out with,) and whether or not to display the player number above characters' heads at all times. In the top right corner of the options screen there is a circular button with a gamepad on it. If you click that button, another screen pops up. Here you can decide what controls you want to use. If you are playing against someone else, you can decide what their controls will be too. To change their controls, click the players' number, then click on the name of the command you would like to change. Then press the key you want to trigger that action. You can set up controls for up to four people, and up and jump may be mapped to the same key. Once you are done, click back to return to the character select screen. Once everything is set up the way you want, click "GO!". After you have everything set up the way you want it, you must pick a stage. Hover over the small boxes to see a bigger preview of the stages on the right. You simply have to click on the stage you want and then you're ready to fight! All 45 characters have a brief entrance animation after the match begins during the 3 second countdown. The difference between this mode and the Melee's mode of Super Smash Flash, is that now secret characters can be unlocked by playing a certain number of matches. Star Snag Brawl Star Snag Brawl is an unlockable VS game mode that is similar to New Super Mario Bros.' "Mario vs. Luigi" 2P game mode. It was created by itsameSMB. Your goal in a Star Snag Brawl is to get the highest collection score of all of the combatants before the time limit is up. To do this, you must collect items called big stars. You start out with 0-5 big stars (depending on the handicap; 3 is the default) and you can get more by grabbing them when they appear or stealing them from other players (hence Star Snag). Final Form Brawl Final Form Brawl is a possible unlockable VS. game mode in which all the Final Forms in the game will fight each other as if they were normal characters. Characters without final forms will not be allowed to be selected in this mode. Unlike VS Mode, Final forms will not have a Final Form Bar, nor will they have such high knockback resistance or damage dealout. Stages A stage is an arena where battles takes place, some stages have hazards to add uniqueness and complexity. The following list is under construction for accuracy so don't add a stage if there is no proof on the demo or the DOJO!!. *Battlefield *Dream Land *Final Destination *Green Hill Zone *Hyrule Temple *Mario Circuit *Mushroom Kingdom II *Waiting Room Stage Builder This mode let you create your own stages using different themes. It also includes hazards such as spikes, conveyor belts, springs, etc. It is unknown at this time when it will be added. Items Items are weapons that characters grab from the foreground and can use them to attack, affect their status or to protect them. Below is a list of all items in the demo. Normal Items Some items comes from the Super Smash Bros. series, the other comes from the McLeodGaming series; appear randomly in the stages or inside of crates, barrels, capsules or party balls. These items has been confirmed and were featured on the current SSF2 Demo: *Beam Sword *Capsule *Fan *Home-Run Bat *Smash Ball Poké Balls The game will feature Poké Balls that were absent from the past game; they may be thrown and will summon a random Pokémon that will aid the player that sumoned it and will attack the opponents. Sometimes, the Pokemon sent out will be useless. No Pokémon have been confirmed yet. Assist Trophies A feature new to Brawl, assist trophies will make an appearance in SSF2; it consists of grabbing a capsule-like trophy to summon a random character and like a Pokémon, he will aid the player that summoned him/her and will attack the opponents. Like Pokémon, none have been confirmed at the moment. Trophies It has been confirmed that there will be random appearance trophies, similar to Melee and Brawl's, and 3 trophies for each character (most likely). It is not certain what trophies there will be. There is a trophy compilation with content not publicly described here: *Trophy's List 1 *Trophy’s List 2 *Trophy’s List 3 Note these links' trophies are outdated. Development During the release of the first Super Smash Flash in 2006, Nintendo announced the development of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the third installment of the series. Viewing the demands of people and the big popularity of his first game, Greg McLeod (Cleod9) decided to make a new Super Smash Flash game loosely based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, crowning it the appropriate name of Super Smash Flash 2. Cleod9 made this announcement on the McLeodGaming Forums so its members could provide him with sprites, effects, and sounds to make his new game. For the Christmas of 2007, Cleod9 released the first ever playable demo. A trailer was later released to project the game's existance to non-McLeodGaming Forums members. A DOJO!! http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/ was also released to provide info on characters, stages, and many other things relating to Super Smash Flash 2. Since Super Smash Bros. Brawl hadn't been released in that moment, Cleod9 developed his own mechanisms of the game, just like the ground Smash Ball. Many other mechanisms were implemented with the released of newer and better demos after Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released. Wii Compatibility Cleod9 has confirmed that he is attempting Wii Web browser (Internet Channel) compatibility with Wiimote. Thus far, no demos have accomplished this feat yet, however it is currently possible to play with a USB keyboard on the Wii. Differences from the original Super Smash Flash 2 also improved many things and errors from the first Super Smash Flash retaining few mechanisms but fixing some others. *Characters, including veterans, have gained 8 different standard attacks (4 strong attacks and 4 smash attacks), 4 different special moves, and an unique Final Smash. *Characters can protect themselves by shielding. *Characters can perform taunts. *Characters can pummel and throw in 4 different directions. *Characters can grab stages' ledges and use ledge attacks. *Characters' attack can no longer deal damage almost to 50%+ per hit. *Certain characters can now use tether recoveries. Ex. Link, Samus, etc. *Wall jumping has been implemented. *Air dodging and sidestep dodging have been implemented. *Tints have been implemented. *On-Screen Appearances have been added. *Revival platforms have been added (each character has an unique revival platform that represents something from the universe he comes from). *Camera is no longer in a single angle and doesn't follow only P-1 anymore. *Stages' angle can be controlled while paused. *Contains exclusive and/or edited sprites' animations. Ex. Mario, Kirby, etc. *The Stage Clear glitch method, along with many other glitches, has been removed. *More P-1 Modes and Vs. Modes have been added, some were improved. *A completely new Adventure Mode mechanism has been added. *Trophies have been added. *Stage Builder has been added. References External Links *SSF2 section of McLeodGaming Forums *Super Smash Flash 2 Teaser Trailer *Super Smash Flash 2 Info *Cleod-9 in Newgrounds *McLeodGamingOfficial in YouTube Category:McLeodGaming Games